


Feast of the Fae

by Nightzilla333



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cannabalism, Fae Court, Fairy tale refrences, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: You always thought you had a Fairy Godmother because of the way your wishes seemed to come true. Turns out, you have a Fairy Godfather, and he’s come to collect. Capisce?Writing Prompt from: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/152908476498/you-always-thought-you-had-a-fairy-godmother





	Feast of the Fae

Caelum’s mother died when he was very young. His father, a wealthy man, grieved until he could no longer do so. Since he was constantly travelling, he decided that his son needed a mother. So Caelum’s father remarried to a woman named Rosita.

Rosita was a beautiful woman, with long, curly brown hair, a heart shaped face, ruby red lips, and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled.

Along with Rosita came her two daughters, both as gorgeous as their mother. Anita, the eldest, was almost identical to Rosita, and Rose, the youngest, had straight black hair and lips that were the colour of peaches.

However, though the women were beautiful, they were cruel. Whenever Caelum’s father wasn’t around, which was often, they treated the boy as if he were nothing more than a slave.

(Rosita and her daughters were not aware that the grand house that they now lived in, was covered in security cameras. Caelum’s father knew _exactly_ what was happening to his son.)

 

Caelum sighed, and washed the floors, his hands starting to crack and bleed. It has been three house. _Three hours_. The sisters decided to try cooking. In turn, they made a mess of everything. Even when he was half way through his cleaning the sisters decided to make a mess, by tracking mud in and out through the way.

It took another half hour before Caelum was finished cleaning. With a sign, he brushed off his pants and stood. He packed up the cleaning supplies and packed it away under the sink. He winced at the sound of his step-sisters shrill voices.

They were talking about something, and he wasn’t sure what. What he did know is that he really, _really_ needed to find something to bandage his hands with. His dad was coming home soon, and he _needed_ to look picture perfect, or as picture perfect as he can, so he doesn’t get in trouble by his step-mother.

 

There was hope for Caelum. The prince of the land was holding a ball to find the _perfect_ wife. Everyone who was of a noble standing was invited to come. It was a once in a life time chance for Caelum to escape the hands of his step-family. After all, Caelum was of noble standing, so maybe he would be able to find a job opportunity outside of the house as to which he was trapped.

“May I come to the ball with you, Step-Mother?” Caelum implored.

“You?” Came shrilly from Caelum’s Step-Mothers mouth. “Why would you want to go to the ball? You are hardly ball worthy. You would have nothing to wear. Look at your hands!” Rosita managed to sound aghast. “They’re filthy!”

“I can find something to wear, Step-Mother. I swear I can. And I’ll clean my hands too! I promise, Step-Mother! Please let me go!” Caelum fell to his knees, hands clasped, begging his Step-Mother.

Rosita thought it over for a quick moment. “All right then, Caelum, you can go. But!” She quickly intercepted, “but only if you complete your chores and find something to wear and _be clean_. We do not need any embarrassment because of you.”

“Oh, thank you Step-Mother!” Caelum dropped to the ground and kissed his Step-Mothers feet.

(What Rosita didn’t know is that Caelum’s father was coming home sooner than he had said. What none of them knew is that he would be bringing something along with him that would change all of their lives.)

 

With his hands bandaged, Caelum worked quickly and efficiently to clean himself up. He couldn’t escape the harpies he called step-sisters conversation. There was a charity gala being held by his father’s close family friends, the Vona’s. Anita and Rose were excited because they were very rarely invited over, _because_ , Caelum thought when he heard them wondering, _you keep trying to sleep with their very clearly not interested son_.

“ _Boy_!”

Caelum didn’t wince when he heard his Step-Mothers voice, just sighed and finished pulling his pants back on. He forewent his shirt, knowing that the more time he wasted, the angrier Rosita would be, and the worse his punishment would be. Caelum found Rosita in the foyer.

“Yes, Step-Mother?”

“The gala tonight, you are not to go.”

“Okay?” Caelum raised a brow. “Any specific reason as to why I can’t go?”

“You can’t go because you still have chores to do. And you have _nothing_ to wear. You’re filthy. You’re hands are disgusting.”

“I’ve finished my chores, unless you or your daughters made a mess of something again. I would have plenty to wear if you let me _wear the clothes that I actually own_ , and my hands wouldn’t be ‘disgusting’, as you so kindly put it, if you gave me proper safety equipment when I’m forced to wash the floors with dangerous chemicals.” Yes, Caelum didn’t know how to hold his tongue. It was one of the many reasons as to why his punishments were so severe.

In a true fashion to how Rosita usually acted towards Caelum’s lip, she smacked him.

His head went with the force of the smack, his cheek turning bright red. Caelum’s hands clenched and unclenched. He glared at his step-mother, a frown tugging on his face.

Rosita sighed, and caressed his chin. “Look at what _you_ made _me_ do. Fine. Very well. You may come, Caelum. But!” She stressed, “Only if you finish everything I tell you to finish. And, while the house looks rather nice and clean, I know for a fact that the stables need to be mucked. Get to it boy. You have a few hours until we have to get ready. You’re also to help my lovely daughters get ready before you can get ready. If I deem them acceptable, I will hand you a key to your old room.”

Caelum nodded his head.

 

The chores that Caelum’s step-mother gave him were hard to do. Poor Caelum wanted nothing more than to go to the ball that the royal family was holding. All he wanted to do was get a job as a guard at the palace. So Caelum tackled the chores head on. If he worked hard enough he would be able to go to the ball.

So he worked at mucking the stables, even though they have people to do so. Caelum sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm. “Oh, I wish I didn’t have to this. It really seems like Step-Mother doesn’t want me to go to the ball. If only I had some help with this.”

Suddenly, as if by magic, some passing guards noticed him working. “Good sir, you are of noble blood. Why are you doing the job of a commoner?” Questioned one of the guards.

“Oh, good Guard. I can’t go to the ball until the stables are mucked. Step-Mother said I had to do this. But it is so hard to do this by myself.” Poor Caelum was silent for a second. “Good Guard, kind Guard, if you aren’t at all busy, would you be willing to help me out?” Sweet Caelum clasped his hands together.

The Guard smiled at Caelum. “Of course, young one. I remember what it was once like to be forced to do the things no one else wanted to do.” With that said, the guard hopped the fence and picked up a pitchfork.

Together, working in tandem, mucking the stables was finished in no time. Once they were done, Caelum hugged the guard. “Oh thank you, thank you, Sweet Guard!”

The Guard patted Caelum on the back and returned the hug. “Of course, sweet child. Now, you go get ready for the ball.”

The Guard hopped over the fence again, and waved goodbye to Caelum. Caelum, with a large smile on his sweaty face, waved back to the guard.

On his way back to the grand house that he lived in, up the very long path, Caelum was ambushed. He screamed as loud as he could, and kicked his legs out. He gave a grand struggle until he heard a large full belly laugh come from behind him.

Caelum was placed back onto the ground and, quick as a snap, turned around. A pleased gasp left his lips. “Father! Oh, Father, I’m so very glad you’re home!” He launched himself at his father, giggles leaving his lips as his father caught him in a hug and spun him around.

“Caelum, my son, my _dearest_ child! What on Earth are you doing out here? The ball is happening soon, and you must attend.”

“Oh, father, it’s horrible! Step-Mother said that I couldn’t go to the ball unless I mucked the stables and helped Anita and Rose get ready.”

“Well, my sweet child,” Caelum’s father grasped the boy under the chin and squished his cheeks together, “I’m home now, so you don’t need to worry about that at all.”

“So I can go to the ball?” Caelum asked with a wistful gasp.

“Yes, my dear child.” Caelum’s father nodded, a smile on his face.

“Oh, thank you father, thank you!” Caelum giggled once more, his hand clasped in his fathers. He skipped the rest of the way up the pathway, pulling his father along.

(The sack that was bound over his shoulder was rustled with each step, the goodies inside almost starting to glow.)

 

Caelum groaned as he tossed another pile of shit/shavings into the wheelbarrow. He has no idea if he is doing this properly, nor does he truly care. He doesn’t like horses, and he never had horses until Rosita and the harpies moved in. He knows that he has to clean the shit and dirty shavings out, and, if need be, replace the shavings. He has no idea if he has to wash the floor or not. Caelum doesn’t even know where the dirty shavings are supposed to go once he is done.

He placed the pitchfork on the ground and stretched out his back. He groaned once more as he heard his back crack.

“What-cha up to, buddy ol’ pal of mine?”

Caelum jumped and spun around. His heel landed on a stray piece of shit and his foot flew out from underneath him. Arms pin-wheeling, he started to fall. The stranger who had startle him lunged forward and grabbed Caelum’s shirt and yanked him upright.

When both were standing again, Caelum smacked the person on the arm. “Damnit, Rico! Don’t do that!” Rico bent over in laughter. His laughter grew louder as Caelum started to beat his back with his fist. Finally, Rico stood back up, hands splayed in a display calling for mercy. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just so much fun to startle you!” Rico raised an eyebrow as he glanced behind Caelum. “My question still stands though. What are you doing?”

“Mucking the stables.” Caelum gestured behind him. “I think I’m doing it right?” Rico sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his dress-shirt.

“Move.”

“What are you doing?”

“You do not like horses. You have _never_ liked horses. You avoid them at all cost. So, unless you have had a change of heart and suddenly started to like horses, this is something the queen of harpies is making you do.” Rico worked as he talked, fixing the mistakes that Caelum has made, and working at a much quicker pace. “Besides, I have been around horses my entire life, and have always had to take care of my own. You, my dear friend, are extremely slow.”

Caelum sighed and hopped up on the fence. Alberico – Rico – Vona was the son of Stefano Vona. Though he was a couple of years older than Caelum they were close friends, and was always standing out for him. They had been friends for as long as the Vona’s had been friends with Caelum’s family. So, since Caelum was old enough to crawl. He was also the reason why Caelum didn’t like horses. For some reason, nine year old Rico thought that seven year old Caelum should watch the Godfather.

Caelum also knew that when Rico took over something, it basically meant that Rico was doing everything, and Caelum was to just let him do it. Usually, he didn’t like it. In this case, he was fine.

When the stables were finally clean Rico joined Caelum on the fence. “So… you coming to the party tonight?”

“If I can get the harpy sisters ready in time for it, then sure, I’ll be going.”

“Don’t leave me alone with them!” Rico gasped and tossed his head back, hand over his heart.

“Psh, whatever Rico. I’m sure my godfather would understand if you didn’t want to be at the gala and wanted to spend time with me, if I end up stuck here.” Caelum gave Rico a smile. “Your Dad loves me, so.”

Rico tossed his head back and laughed. “True,” he said, “it’s like he loves you more than he loves me.”

“It’s cause I’m perfect and you’re…you.”

“You wound me.”

“You’re dramatic.”

The two laughed, and Rico slid off of the fence. “I gotta head back home. Send me a text if you can, or can’t, come. I’ll speak to my Dad about it.” Rico held out his hand. “M’lady?”

Caelum hopped off the fence and landed in a crouch. “Don’t be stupid.” He said as he stood and shoved his friend.

They waved at each other as they parted ways, and Caelum, alone once more, started to head up the long, twisting path that led him to the house.

About half way up the path, Caelum stopped. There was a man ahead, holding a suitcase and carrying a sling bag. He was wearing a hat and a black trench coat.

It was the coat that really gave the man away to Caelum. “Dad!” He screamed and sprinted up the path to meet his father. Only his Dad would wear a trench coat in the heat of a midsummer day. For some reason, his Dad never felt the heat, always seeming to be in a constant frozen state.

His Dad turned and caught his son in a hug. He squeezed, and let go, holding Caelum at his shoulders. “My boy! Let me look at you!” Caelum’s Dad frowned at the sight of the forming bruise on the boy’s face, but said nothing. “How’s school going? You have a girlfriend yet? Boyfriend? A job?”

Caelum smiled at his father. “Fine, no, no – you know I don’t care about dating – and no. How was your trip? Did you bring anything back from Germany?”

His Dad told Caelum of his trip while they walked the rest of the way up the path to the house. He stopped, however, at the sliding door. “Son, Rosita will be leaving us. Tonight will be her last night in the house, and then she’ll be gone. Same with her daughters. I don’t like how they’re treating you, and I made a mistake of marrying Rosita. I’m so sorry for everything that has happened to you. But I know anything I say won’t be of any use, so I want to give you this, as well.” His father dug around the ling bag that he was carrying, and pulled out a purple bottle. “Wear this tonight. It’ll keep you safe.”

“Safe? Safe from what? What’s happening at the gala tonight?” Caelum took the bottle though.

“You’re going to see a part of the family, of the Vona family, and of everyone you have grown up to know and love, that you have never seen before. A part of you may awaken tonight that you didn’t even notice before. I can’t explain it… you’ll just have to see it for yourself.” Caelum stayed silent. “Caelum.” His father’s voice turned sharp. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Caelum’s father grabbed his head and pressed a kiss to the top of it. “I’m doing this for you.”

 

Caelum’s wicked step-mother was not happy about Caelum’s fathers return, but she hid it well. “My love!” She exclaimed and threw open her arms, drawing Caelum’s father into her arms. The wicked step-mother placed a wet kiss onto his cheeks. “I was not expecting you home so soon! I had sent the servants home early because of the ball! If I had known I would not have done so!” The evil step-mother turned on her heel and pulled a tiny, sparkling, silver bell out of her pocket and rang it.

The two beautiful, but cruel, step-daughters came tumbling down the stairs. “Step-Daddy!” The girls gasped in a high pitch, and started jumping up and down. “You’re back! Did you bring us anything?” The two girls asked at the same time, their angelic voices harmonizing perfectly.

“Girls!” The wicked step-mother scolded. The two girls pouted, full lips sticking out.

Sweet Caelum’s Father gave a full, rumbling belly laugh. “It’s okay, my love! They’re just excited, that’s all!” He gathered his beloved family into the living room. Gently, he took the sack from his back and opened it. “For my loving and dutiful wife, a diamond necklace.” The necklace glittered in the dancing fire-light coming from the fire place. “For lovely Anita, a fan to go with your hair pins.” The opal coloured fan matched perfectly with the opal pins, ever present in the gorgeous girls hair. “For beautiful Rose, a silver rose to go into your hair.” The rose was delicate looking, and tucked in perfectly into the locks of black hair. “And finally, for my loving son Caelum,” Caelum’s Father pulled out a purple bottle.

“Oh, Father,” Caelum’s voice trailed off as he grasped the beautiful bottle. “It’s Mother’s perfume.” Caelum started to cry, his eyes shining ever-so-brightly. “Thank you.”

Caelum’s Father nodded and smiled, holding his beloved son’s face. “All of you go get ready now. We have a grand ball to go to. I want all of you to show off the gifts you have been given.” Following the master of the house’s orders, the family ran upstairs, the light pitter-patter of feet heard.

(Not one of them noticed the date and position of the moon.

     It was time of the Fae hunt.)

 

Caelum kept quiet when Rosita and the harpies were given their gifts. They were always pleased by the simpler, shinier things. Nothing had any value to them unless it had monetary value. While they squealed Caelum shot off a text to Rico, informing him that Caelum will, in fact, be joining him at the charity gala. He got a smiley face in return.

Rosita had slipped him the key to his old room while the harpies twittered away about how they were going to show off the things that they had gotten. Even Rosita was wearing the diamond necklace that was given to her, and Caelum just knew that it was going to be worn that night. As he grabbed the key his wrist was caught in a tight grip. “You’re lucky that your Father came home early. I wouldn’t have let you gone to this gala at all, if I had a choice. No, no. You’d have been locked in your closet. It’s what you deserve.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Don’t screw up my daughters chances with the Vona boy this time, or there will be hell to pay.” Rosita tightened her grip, nearly grinding the bones together. Caelum hissed out a breath.

“Okay! Okay, just let me go!”

The woman smiled and patted her step-son’s cheek with her free hand. “Good boy.”

Hand finally free from Rosita’s grasp, Caelum rubbed the sore appendage and slipped into his room after unlocking the door. It was just like he left it. Bed and bookshelf and bay window and all. Every little knick-knack and picture in its place, albeit with a thick layer of dust on it. He took a deep breath in and promptly sneezed. “Ugh. Dust.” He wiped under his nose and sniffed. Caelum smiled, despite the dust that covered everything, and clapped his hands together. Time to get ready.

 

The ball was as grand as Caelum had expected, and he had worn his finest clothes. His cruel step-mother and two wicked step-sisters looked more beautiful than ever, with their make-up done perfectly, their hair styled so that they looked like goddesses, and their dresses sculpted to their body, each in a colour that suited them. Rosita was wearing her diamond necklace, the jewels catching the light and dancing. Anita’s hair held her opal hair clips, and her new fan with opals inlaid never left her hand, and covered the lower half of her face. Rose had curled her hair, the silver rose twined into the curls.

It was hours of dancing and laughing and eating, and, finally, when the clock struck twelve, the prince of the lands was announced. It was his wedding ball after all, and everything was for him. Along with the prince came the King. Caelum smiled and bid a goodnight to the noble couple he was talking to, hoping to catch the eye of the King so that he could enquire about a job.

Each time dear Caelum managed to get close to the King, however, he was swept away into another dance. As he twirled and spun he caught glimpse of his sisters dancing with the Prince, and stepping on his toes. As beautiful as they were, they lacked the grace they acted as if they possessed.

His faith wavering, and then gone, sweet Caelum gave up trying to get to the King and slipped out onto the balcony. Silently crying Caelum sat on the marble bench and covered his face. As he cried a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He gasped when he was touched, and looked into the kind face of the Prince.

“Why are you crying?”

“I want to speak to the King about getting a job at the palace so I can leave my home.”

“Why do you want to leave your home?”

“My Father is never home, and his wife and daughters hurt me and treat me like a slave.” Caelum sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, kind Prince. It’s your ball to choose a wife. You don’t need to worry about me.”

And then something wonderful happened. The prince grabbed both of Caelum’s hands and looked deep into the eyes of the upset boy. “Ever since the moment I had laid my eyes on you when I entered the room I knew you were the one. No one else compared to your beauty, to your gentle heart.” The Prince smiled at Caelum. “My dear, sweet boy, will you give me the honour of marrying me?”

And Caelum gasped and smiled and nodded, too happy to speak the words of agreement, for it was true love, and it was true love at first sight.

And so, the Prince and his true love entered the grand ball and declared that he has chosen his love. Together, with the blessing of both the King and Caelum’s Father, the Prince and Caelum were married, and lived happily ever after.

(Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, once the clock rings three witching hour has begun.)

 

Rico and Caelum were sitting out in the garden. Caelum wasn’t wearing his finest clothing, but it was what he had managed to air out in time. And, remembering what his Father had told him, Caelum dabbed some of the liquid in the bottle onto his wrists and neck.

The two friends were tossing skipping rocks into the water, and were effectively avoiding the harpies and their mother. They were talking about nothing and everything, waiting for the clock to strike three a.m.

“You know,” Caelum finally said, “after tonight Rosita and the harpies are leaving. I guess my Dad’s kicking them out and filing for a divorce.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Well, yeah. But he said some weird things earlier. He kinda scared me.” Caelum hugged himself.

“You listened to him, though. Right?” Rico sounded panicked, and Caelum looked over at his friend.

“Yeah. That’s why I smell the way I do. All he told me was to wear the perfume he gave me.”

Rico nodded. “Good, that’s good.”

The two friends sat side by side in a comfortable silence until the large clock struck three.

“You ready?” Rico asked. Caelum took a deep breath and nodded. Side-by-side they walked into the large ball room, full of beautiful people hiding behind icy smiles and cold, dead eyes.

In the center of the room was Rosita and her two daughters, wide eye and naked and tied up. They were bleeding and crying and were missing clumps of hair. The scent of fear was in the air, and Caelum could smell it.

He started to drool, and a whine escaped his throat. He would have lunged into the center if it weren’t for Rico’s grip on his arm.

“Greetings, my court! We have a very special occasion today.” Stefano smiled and gestured wide. “As you all know young Caelum is to join our court today, marking the day of his birth… his true birth.” Everyone turned to look at the whining boy, barely being restrained by his friend. Trails of drool leaked from the boy’s mouth, and Caelum lunged again, desperate whines escaping his mouth.

Stefano Vona laughed and waved his hand. “Go ahead son! Let him go. There is no need to stop him.” Stephano addressed the court again. “These whores who are here before you have insulted and injured our new child, and let it be known that Fae do not react kindly to the harming of our own! So! Here we have the first feast of our new comer!”

Rico released Caelum and the boy, free to move, dove for the meat the terrified women provided. The rest of the court didn’t join in on the feast until Caelum had pulled back, and didn’t stop until there was nothing left. Every bit of bone and flesh and everything in between had been eaten, and the blood licked from the floor.

“Welcome, Caelum, to the court. May you live happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went a little off prompt. But it was either this, or just not finish it.


End file.
